


Untitled

by SarT1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: Untitled is called "Untitled" because I have absolutely no clue what to call it. Anyways this is about new mew mews, secrets, family friends from Elliot's past and love is found.Please Review.





	1. Eveie: The Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey

**Challenge Accepted!**

Recently I was PM by someone who wishes to remain anonymous; this person says that they really like my stories. However, they wondered why I'm always bashing Masaya/Mark. To which I replied that "he's not really my favorite character." They bet me I couldn't write 5 stories not bashing Masaya so I'm taking that bet

So anyways, I know these aren't my normal stories because I'm not totally bashing Masaya/Mark, but here it goes. By the way, from how I feel at the moment of writing these will depend on what names I use, whether it is the original Japanese names or the English names. I will name the titles of the stories I'm writing in each story, but will not put each description in the stories, because that would just make this longer than it needs to be and already probably is; sorry 'bout that ;/…some of these might have to do with the mew mew project, some might not.

So far I have:

On The Run

Tokyo Mew Mew Moves to Inuyasha

A Pirates Life'

Moving On

Untitled

* * *

Untitled is called "Untitled" because I have absolutely no clue what to call it. Anyways this is about new mew mews, secrets, family friends from Elliot's past and love is found.

Elliot-20 and Alessia (Lessia)-17-White Bengal Tiger

Mark-17 and Zoey-17- Irimote Wildcat

Renee-19-Grey Wolf and Corina-17- Blue Lorikeet

Sardon-21 and Bridget-16- Finless Porpoise

Tarb-15 and Kiki-15- Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

Wesley-26 and Liliana-24-Whooping Crane

Tyler-16 and Bailey-16- Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit

Dren-18 and Cecilia-19-Black Footed Ferret

Tony-19 and Eveie-15-Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey

* * *

**Untitled**

It was a sunny day out and everything was calm until screaming and yelling could be heard from inside our favorite café…

"I thought, asides from the incident with Bailey, that you only infused the five of us with animal DNA. Who on earth is this and why is she here?" Corina asked rather annoyed, looking between Elliot and a new girl.

"I don't know who she is or why is a mew mew like you girls. And asides from the thing with Bailey, you five were supposed to be the only mew mews that I created." Elliot said simply looking at the young girl in front of him.

"I don't who she is, but I like her. She seems like she'd be fun to do tricks with." Kiki said excitedly.

"I don't know, but it's more help around the café. What are you anyways?" Zoey asked looking at the girl with hopeful eyes.

"First off, my name is Eveie and I'm fifteen. Secondly, I was created, as you call it, about a year ago. Third I'd love to work here, sounds like fun. And, what kind of tricks? I'm super into acrobatics and balancing on all sorts of stuff, especially tight ropes. And finally, you'll just have to wait and see what I am; I'll never tell." The girl, Eveie said smiling ear to ear.

"So you're a monkey; to be exact the Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey." Wesley said coming up from the basement, after a while, smiling politely.

"WHAT?! How'd you know that? I thought I did a good job at keeping it secret!" Eveie cried out shocked.

"The DNA sample you gave us when you got here; it told us everything about you. You're Evelyn (Eveie) Carr and you just turned fifteen on November 8th. You live with both of your parents, one older brother, two younger sisters and one younger brother." Wesley said simply getting everybody something to drink and snack on.

"My DNA can tell you all that?" Eveie asked shocked.

"Yes. That and more. But, you'll just have to find out what later. Anyway, would you like a piece of cake?" Wesley asked politely.

"Sure, what do you have? I love anything lemon flavored." Eveie said as she sat down next to Kiki.

"Ok then, no pears. How does Lemon cake with strawberry frosting sound.

"Sounds great. By the way who are all you people and what are your animals?" Eveie asked looking at everybody.

"Well I'm Wesley and I'm not any kind of animal; I just helped create the mew mew project." Wesley said heading back to the kitchen.

"I'm Elliot, creator of the mew mew project with the help of Wesley of course. I tried to infuse myself with DNA to make sure it was safe, but I didn't have the right match and therefore I can only turn into a simple cat for no more than ten minutes." Elliot explained trying to figure her out.

"I'm Zoey and I'm the Irimote Wildcat; and I guess I'm the leader. I can, like Elliot, turn into a simple house cat. Otherwise I'm just kind of ordinary." Zoey said looking at Corina.

"I'm Corina and I am the Blue Lorikeet. I'm going to be a prima ballerina one of these days." Corina said simply looking at Bridget.

"Me? I'm Bridget and I'm the Finless Porpoise. I'm just ordinary." Bridget said shyly looking at Kiki.

"I'm Kiki and I'm the Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey! I'm a performer and I love circus tricks! We should be best friends!" Kiki exclaimed super excited to have another mew mew her age and who is also a monkey.

"Hey, I'm Renee and I'm the Gray Wolf. I'm a model/singer/actress. I'm not here too often." Renee said looking at Berry.

"I'm Bailey and I'm both the Andes Mountain cat and the Amami Black Rabbit. I was leader for awhile after Zoey left, but she came back so I gladly gave leadership back to her. I'm also just ordinary." Bailey said.

"The other guys aren't here right now, but there's Mark, he's my boyfriend, Bailey's boyfriend Tyler, Dren, Sardon and Tarb." Zoey said as Wesley brought out all the pastries made for everybody.

"So you all have boyfriends? Must be nice; my dad says I'm too young to date." Eveie said pouting a bit.

"My dad says the same thing, but my mom got him to agree to let me date." Zoey said simply.

"Oh. I wish, my mom says the same thing as my dad; they're a bit over protective when it comes to boys." Eveie said digging into her cake.

"So where do you come from anyways?" Corina asked sipping her tea.

"I live out in the country just outside of the west side of town. But don't ask where the others live, because I don't know." Eveie said making everybody choke on their food.

"Others?!" They all screamed shocked, trying to regain their composer.

"What do you mean others? There are other mew mews out there? Where?" Elliot asked, almost demanded right away.

"Yes there are others and I told you I don't know where they live. I don't know who they are, but I'd know 'em if I'd see 'em again; I know exactly what they look like. The only reason I know there are more is because I see them from time to time, usually around town." Eveie said taking another bite.

"Just how many of us are out there?" Zoey asked confused looking at Elliot, when the doors to the café opened and in popped Mark and Tyler. Shortly after they popped in, Dren, Sardon and Tarb orbed in.

"Cool, elves!" Eveie said amazing shocking the guys.

"Who is she?" Dren asked right away, annoyed.

"Guys this is Eveie; she's a mew mew. Eveie, these are the guys; this is Mark, Tyler, Dren, Sardon and Tarb. And by the way, they're not elves; they're actually aliens, ciniclons to be exact." Zoey said simply, introducing everybody by point to them.

"There's another mew?" Sardon asked in shock.

"I guess so. And not just her; she says there's more. How many, I don't know." Elliot said tapping his fingers impatiently.

"I saw at least three; three girls. And there's also a guy; he's kind of creepy." Eveie said staring off into space.

"Did you see what they were?" Kiki asked snapping her back into reality.

"Ummm. Well, the guy I know isn't one, but I do believe all the girls are. The oldest girl is, I think a bird of some kind. The middle girl, I think is some kind of rodent. And the youngest one, I think is some kind of cat; she seems very skittish and always runs when someone gets near her, especially that guy. Oh and she has a few cats with her." Eveie said explaining what she knew.

"I wonder what any of this could mean. I think I'm going to go do some research and figure this out. Maybe we created more than we thought." Elliot said heading down to the basement.

"Well, he's stressed out. Guess you guys can head to the dressing room to get ready. Eveie, you can head home if you'd like and tell your parents you have a job here and come back in a few days. By then I should have your uniform ready." Wesley said as everybody got up.

"Ok. See you guys 'round then. This is great, a real job with real friends." Eveie said bouncing out of the café home.

A few hours later, after the café had literally just closed, Elliot came running up.

"What's up Elliot?" Wesley asked looking at his friend.

"Well, there are more mew mews out there, but my scan only picks up three more. I looked and relooked and relooked again; there are only three that I saw. And one is really close by. Somebody call Eveie and have her meet us at the park." Elliot said right away.

"Does anybody even have Eveie's number?" Zoey asked right away.

"Oh, I do; she gave it to me before she left. I'll give her a call." Kiki said heading to the kitchen before they all headed out.


	2. Liliana: The Whooping Crane

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

After the big news Kiki called Eveie and asked her to meet them at the park so they could try to recruit another mew mew.

“So who are we looking for?” Elliot asked as Eveie arrived on the scene in her mew mew form. In her mew mew form, Eveie has long golden hair and yellow eyes with monkey ears and a tail; her outfit is the exact same as Kiki’s except orange with yellow shoes. In her normal form, Eveie has long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

“It might be that girl over there fighting that huge…steak?” Eveie asked shocked, drooling.

“Right ! Let’s go!” Zoey called as everybody went on the attack.

As they were fighting Eveie did something that shocked all of them; she bit it!

“What are you doing?” Corina asked as they all stood there shocked.

“It’s a giant steak, and it’s cooked just right!” Eveie said munching on it here and there and everywhere she could before it threw her into a tree.

“Where’s it going?” Bridget asked confused as the steak started running away scared.

“I think it’s running from Eveie; I don’t think it liked being eaten alive. Whoever created it should probably consider not making food into the enemy next time.” Renee said simply.

“Do you really think they’ll be a next time?” Bailey asked looking at Renee.

“Unfortunately. If there was one now, there will be later as well. But we’d better hurry and defeat that thing before it destroys the city or hurts someone.” Renee said as they started to go after it, Eveie leading the way.

“Come back here you delicious giant steak. I don’t want to hurt you; I just want to eat you!” Eveie yelled with a crazed look on her face.

** Ten minutes later: **

After awhile they had lost the steak…and Eveie, but it didn’t take long to find her.

“Eveie, where is the steak? What is that thing?” Zoey asked as soon as they found her.

“It’s in my stomach of course, silly. I don’t know what that thing is; it came out of the steak half way through my feast and then my steak started to shrink. Burp! Oh, excuse me.” Eveie said burping, while laying there holding her stomach happily.

“Gross!” Corina exclaimed disgusted as Sardon destroyed the thing that came out of the steak as Eveie put it.

“What was that thing?” Bridget asked looking at Sardon, who was just standing there with Dren and Tarb.

“That was an infuser; they’re used to turn things into monsters, like that steak.” Sardon explained as he was hit in the head with something.

“Monster! Stay away from them!” Someone yelled landing next to everybody.

“I’m so glad there are more of you out there! I thought I was the only one. Let’s take care of these monsters.” The girl, who appeared to be older than all of them called out. The girl also appeared to be some kind of bird; she was tall and lanky with pure white pixie cut hair style and a black streak going through it and black eyes. Her outfit was a gray professional ballet dress, tights and shoes with a white choker.

“Umm, yes; there are more of us and we do have enemies, but they’re not them; they left that life a few years ago; they’re on our team now.” Zoey said simply looking at her.

“Oh. Really? These guys? Are you sure?” The girl asked shocked.

“Yes, I promise; they may not look like it, but they’re good.” Zoey said once again.

“Oh, ok. Sorry, I saw the ears and just thought. Sorry.” The girl apologized putting her hand on the back of her head with that stupid look on her face.

“Its fine, I guess.” Sardon said rubbing his head.

So after awhile they started headed towards the café in somewhat of an awkward silence.

Once they got inside they de-transformed and that’s when Kiki asked, “So who are you anyways?”

“Liliana?” Wesley asked coming out of the kitchen.

“Wesley? Is that you? Oh my god! I’ve missed you!” The girl, Liliana cried hugging him shocking everybody and that’s when Elliot came in.

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Elliot asked looking around.

“Oh my god, little Elliot Grant? It’s so good to see you. I should’ve guessed that when I transformed, you had something to do with it. So this is that mew mew project your father was working on. I never thought in a million years I’d be one too! This is so amazing!” Liliana cried hugging Elliot, jumping up and down.

“No offence, but do I know you?” Elliot asked not recognizing her.

Liliana had pixie cut silver hair with a black streak through it with gray eyes.

“Don’t you recognize me? It’s Liliana, Liliana Carnegio. Wesley recognized me.” Liliana said in a pouty tone looking at him.

“Wow, really? You look…different. I thought you said you’d never cut your hair.” Elliot said looking at her.

“Oh, this. I know I said I’d never cut it, but I figured I’d try something new and plus I donated it to Wigs 4 Kids, the cancer organization. Don’t you like it?” Liliana asked looking at him.

When she was little, Liliana had long silver hair with a black streak going through it.

“It’s nice, I guess. How are your parents and Tony and Alessia?” Elliot asked concern written all over his face.

“My parents are dead; they died about a year or so after your parents died, in, what the police call a freak accident. But I know the truth. My mother helped Elliot’s father with the mew mew project, she was kind of an assistant to him, just like Wesley was.” Liliana explained.

“So you know Elliot and Wesley well then?” Zoey asked looking at the three of them.

“Of course. I mean I knew Wesley way before; we went to school together, the same grade. I may be two years younger than him, but my parents got me into school earlier that most and then I skipped a grade. Wesley was the only person at that school to not make fun of me for being too smart or weird; he was my best friend.” Liliana said smiling.

“You weren’t weird, you were just different.” Wesley said as everybody sat down.

“Oh, come off it. I even knew, well technically know, that I was/am weird. I probably always will be.” Liliana said looking at Wesley.

“You got that right.” Elliot said simply getting a look from Liliana, but she didn’t say anything.

“So, who are Tony and Alessia? You never answered Elliot’s question about them.” Corina said looking over her tea cup.

“They’re not dead too are they?” Elliot asked looking at Liliana.

“No, well…” Liliana started.

“Well what?” Wesley asked calmly before Elliot could spaz out.

“Tony is great; he knows about the mew mew project you know. He actually lives with me now. He just graduated high school; he was held back a year. But it’s not because he’s not smart, he just…well…he liked to party a lot and it got him into a lot of trouble. It may have cost him a year, but he did clean up his act. A lot had happened and for him, he didn’t take it too well.” Liliana said simply looking at them.

“And what about Alessia?” Elliot asked impatiently.

“Oh why do you want to know? You worried about your little girlfriend?” Liliana asked avoiding the question again, taunting him.

“Yes, I’m worried; I haven’t seen you guys in forever and she’s not my girlfriend.” Elliot said simply.

“Oh come on. I saw the way you looked at her. Even if you were just ten and she was only seven. Mom just thought it was the cutest thing ever, while it drove dad crazy. That’s not all I saw by the way...hint, hint. Wink, wink. Huh-huh?” Liliana said poking him, making him turn red, while getting the other girls’ attentions.

“Really now. Elliot was a stud way back then huh? A little hanky panky?” Corina asked causing Elliot to spit out his drink.

“NO! Nothing ever happened between us!” Elliot exclaimed, nearly screaming.

“So that kiss didn’t mean anything then?” Liliana asked poking him again.

“Liliana…I think that’s enough. Before he has an aneurism. How is she?” Wesley asked getting her attention.

“I don’t know. I’m guessing you haven’t heard then?” Liliana asked, her happy, hyper face gone, replaced with sadness.

“Heard what? She didn’t die did she?” Elliot asked alarmed. Wesley saw this and went over to him right away, hoping he keep him calm.

“No. Well not that I know of. That’s one of the reasons Tony had a meltdown and started being stupid.” Liliana said simply.

“What does that all mean?” Elliot asked as Wesley made him sit down.

“Umm…well about two months before mom and dad died Alessia…she was…she was…” Liliana stuttered out before she started to cry.

“It’s ok…” Wesley said as he tried to comfort both of his friends.

“It’s not ok and it doesn’t get easier. All the searching. When Alessia was nine and a half some guy kidnapped her, took her right from her bedroom in the middle of the night. I was watching her and Tony that night for mom and dad while they went out for date night; worst night ever. The only thing from that night I remember personally was her screaming and being hit over the head with something hard. There was nothing I could do; it was all my fault. I mean I’m the oldest, I was supposed to keep her safe. When I came to the police were there along with our parents. They all said that I wasn’t to blame, that it wasn’t my fault; I was knocked out and Tony was tied up and locked in a closet. To me and Tony, it didn’t matter what anybody said; we felt like it was our fault and we still do. And then our parents died.” Liliana cried, tears flowing heavily while Wesley tried to comfort her and Elliot sat there in complete and utter shock.

“But you couldn’t predict any of that; everybody is right, none of it’s your fault. I mean she was nine? That would’ve made Tony eleven and you were only sixteen. Plus you were hit on the head from behind; there literally was nothing you could do.” Wesley said trying to comfort her the best that he could.

“So why her? Why was it her that was taken? I mean I’m glad you guys weren’t taken as well, but why her? She didn’t do anything did she?” Elliot asked still shocked.

“I don’t know. Aside from her health problems, she doesn’t have anything anybody would want. Obviously we didn’t have anything either because we never got any kind of call for ransom.” Liliana said simply.

“What about the project?” Bailey asked quietly.

“The mew mew project?” Elliot and Liliana asked.

“Yes. I mean, we all thought that Elliot and Wesley were the only ones to know about that. Then we find out that your family knew about it. Not only knew about, but are connected with it. What if others knew?” Bailey asked speaking up.

“My family and I never said anything to anybody.” Liliana said defensively.

“She’s not saying that you did. But, now that I think of it, my dad had a different assistant before he hired your mom. But he had to let him go because he wanted to use the project for selfish and evil ways. I don’t remember the guy’s name, but I know he wasn’t all that smart and I always caught him trying to read my dad’s notes without his permission. My dad also made sure that he didn’t get any of his notes on this subject.” Elliot said thinking, putting his hand on his chin.

“Do you think he has Alessia?” Liliana asked alarmed.

“I don’t know, but I do know that she knew about the project. From what I understood, she was a big part of it. But dad never said why. The only people who would’ve known any of that would be your mother and…and Wesley.” Elliot said looking at Wesley.

“Wesley?” Liliana asked also looking at him.

“I don’t know anything. I know that he took a lot of blood samples from her, but I thought that was to find out what illnesses she had; she had a few of them.” Wesley said simply.

“Wait, you knew what she had?” Liliana asked shocked.

“Yes. So did your parents; Elliot’s dad told them as soon as he found out.” Wesley said looking at her.

“What does she have? Maybe if we can figure out what she has we can find out what types of medications need to be taken and we can find out if anybody has gotten a combination of those.” Liliana said looking directly at Wesley.

“Umm. Well, let’s see if I can remember.” Wesley said putting his hand to his chin while he thought.

“She had asthma which caused to get either bronchitis or pneumonia often, mild rheumatoid arthritis, depression, low blood sugar, hypotension (low blood pressure) and a sleep disorder they believe to be narcolepsy.” Elliot said saying off the list of stuff Alessia has/had.

“She had all that? How do you remember all that?” Liliana asked shocked.

“I remember everything I read or see.” Elliot said simply.

“She had all that? She was only seven years old. That poor girl.” Zoey said sadly.

“She always said she was fine; she hated pity. But yes, poor girl. Seven years old. She never had any friends either; she was considered too weird or a freak.” Liliana said sadly.

“But Elliot became her friend?” Kiki and Eveie asked smiling.

“Yes, her first real true friend…” Wesley said simply.

“And loveee…” Liliana said, narrowing her eyes in that way.

“Shut up.” Elliot said simply turning red again.

“Because Elliot has a heart of gold and can see through all her problems.” Bailey said simply.

“No, I became her friend because I liked her; there was nothing wrong with her. She wasn’t weird or a freak; she was just different and slept a lot, just like a...like cat.” Elliot said coming to a realization.

“What about it? She slept like a cat, so what?” Liliana asked.”

“Wesley, when did my dad start doing research for the mew mew project?” Elliot asked quickly.

“I don’t know, a few months before Liliana’s mother started working with your father.” Wesley replied.

“Precisely.” Elliot said simply.

“What do you mean?” Liliana asked suspiciously.

“What if Alessia is the key? The start to the mew mew project. Dad never did say or write down the reason why he wanted to start it. What if Alessia is a mew mew as well? What if she’s one of the two remaining mews out there?” Elliot asked running to the lab, everybody else following close behind.


	3. Alessia the Scared White Bengal Tiger Pt. 1

While looking on the monitors For Alessia Elliot, not only located both her, but the other mew as well.

“Ok, so now what do we do?” Corina asked looking at the screen.

“We split up and look; half of you go find Alessia and the other half goes to find the other girl.” Elliot said simply.

“Who goes where?” Corina asked looking at Elliot.

“Well, Wesley and I will stay here and monitor their movements to let you know where they are and where they go. Zoey, Bridget, Bailey and Liliana will go after Alessia while Renee, Corina, Kiki and Eveie will go after the other girl. So Renee, you and your group will go downtown and look around there. Zoey, you and your group will go out to the forest east of town. Now go.” Elliot said as he and Wesley watched to monitors.

“What about us?” Dren asked.

“You three stay here; we don’t need you scaring the girls…especially Alessia; we don’t know what she’s been through already.” Elliot said not taking his eyes away from the monitors.

“Right as Elliot said you should get going. Zoey, Elliot will be in contact with you and I’ll be in contact with Renee.” Wesley said as the girls headed out.

** With Zoey and Her Group: **

“Is the forest we’re supposed to be looking in?” Liliana asked looking around.

“I think so; it looks like the right place.” Zoey and Bailey said at the same time looking around.

“Do you think we should split up again?” Bridget asked timidly.

“That’s a good idea Bridget. And yes you girls are in the right place. Why don’t you girls go into the forest a little more and split up. You girls can decide which directions you want to go from there.” Elliot said into a mic to the girls.

“Ok.” The girls all said at once.

After a few minutes they were all in the middle of the forest and that’s when they decided it was time to split up; Zoey went east, Liliana went north, Bridget went west and Bailey went south.

After about fifteen minutes Zoey and Liliana ran into each other, not having any luck.

“Come in Bridget or Bailey. Have you had any luck?” Zoey asked into the mic.

“I’m not having any luck on my side.” Bailey said as she looked high and low.

“I’m not having any luck either. I’m sorry.” Bridget said softly.

“What about you two?” Bridget and Bailey asked.

“No. Wait, what was that?” Zoey asked as she looked a little ways north.

“Girls, go; it’s Alessia.” Elliot said as Zoey and Liliana took off running.

Bailey and Bridget were on their way to help them out.

By the time they got to Alessia she was cowering in front of a bolder.

“Hey, it’s ok; you’re among friends.” Zoey said calmly as she noticed at how scared Alessia looked.

“Alessia, it’s me; it’s Liliana. Don’t you remember me?” Liliana asked a little hurt.

Alessia didn’t say anything; she just cried as she jumped away.

“Alessia!” Liliana called as she watched her sister run away.

“What was that?” Bailey asked as she had arrived.

“It’s like she didn’t even recognize me…” Liliana said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Bridget said softly.

“I’m sorry too, but don’t you worry; we’ll get her eventually. I know this is a very different situation, but when we first met Renee, she didn’t want anything to do with being a mew mew either. Come to think of it, other than Kiki, none of us wanted to be mew mews. We’ll get your sister back one way or another.” Zoey said softly as she comforted Liliana.

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Liliana said as they headed back to the café; it was getting dark and there really was no point in searching anymore that night.

** With Alessia: **

‘That girl; she said her name was my sister Liliana. But that man said they were gone and that they didn’t care about me anymore…but she looked so sad and like she wants me back; but that could all be a trap. Tony probably doesn’t want me back; he never really liked me. But that look on her face…’ Alessia thought to herself as she found an empty alleyway with a cardboard box with two kittens and a three legged golden retriever puppy in it.

“Hi you two, I’m home.” Alessia said as she brought two wet cans of cat food and a can of dog food and four Smackdonalds chicken sandwiches and fries; two for her, one for the kittens to share and one for the puppy.

** With Everyone Else: Several Hours Later: **

It was about five at night and everybody had met back up at the café, having to be home within the next hour.

As Zoey and her group entered the building Elliot came rushing up to them.

“So did you find her? Where is she?” Elliot asked right away.

“Elliot…calm down; let them breathe.” Wesley said as he came out from the kitchen.

“We found her, but she ran away like she was afraid.” Zoey said softly.

“She wasn’t scared; she was terrified. The look in her eyes; it was like she didn’t even remember me. Is that the other girl?” Liliana asked as she noticed that there was a new girl standing by one of the tables.

“Yes, this is Cecilia and she is the newest mew mew in the group.” Wesley said simply.

“What is the animal DNA she’s fused with?” Bailey asked looking on.

“She is fused with the Black Footed Ferret.” Elliot said simply crossing his arms.

“And if you don’t mind I’d like to be called Cece.” Cecilia said softly.

“Ok, sounds great.” Zoey said softly.

“Well, I’m going to go home for the night; Tony’s probably wondering where his dinner is. I guess I’ll get up again and look tomorrow.” Liliana said sadly.

After she said that a boy around nineteen came running in.

“What the hell?! Is it true? Did you find Alessia?” The boy asked breathing harshly as he had run from wherever it was he had been.

“Tony? What are you doing here? And how did you find out about all this?” Liliana asked shocked.

“You called me; I guess it must’ve been a butt dial or something, but nevertheless I heard you. Why? Why didn’t you call me when you found out? I would’ve come right away; you know that. Where is she; is she here? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Tony asked starting to get aggravated.

“I was going to wait until I knew she was safe and sound…and not so overwhelmed! Plus, as you can see we don’t have her! I don’t think she remembers us; she took one look at me and ran away! Hopefully she’ll come around and she can be safe, but for now she’s a scared little girl! Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going home. If you want dinner you’ll shut up and follow me in silence!” Liliana yelled in an Irish accent as she stormed out of the café stressed out as Tony followed before waving at everybody.

“Well…that went well…I understand though; she’s stressed out. Her sister was kidnapped all those years ago and now that we’ve found her she’s scared out of her mind. Which either means the kidnapper said something to her or she has Stockholm syndrome. You girls should head home; we’ll look again tomorrow.” Wesley said sighing as Elliot went to his room.

“Ok. See you tomorrow then.” The girls said as they all left.


End file.
